Ninja Lightning A story of a Hero
by allykat81
Summary: This is based on my hero in City of Heroes on the Guardian server. Kind of brings up ideas on what it's like for heroes who were heroes before coming to Paragon City. And how they feel being treated as 'new' superheroes. Rated M for later chapters.


Chapter 1

I opened the door to my new home. I walked in and glanced around, it was a decent size studio apartment with a decent living area where I could train myself before I went out to fight the many enemies of justice here in the city that I would call my home for awhile. "The person who got this flat for you paid the whole year's lease up front so don't worry about rent. I'll be up in a few weeks to fix the place up a bit more. I wanted to replace the kitchen appliances before you moved in but the man stated that you needed to move in as soon as possible…" The landlord trailed off when I glanced at him, there must have been something in my eyes that frightened him and I quickly softened the look in my eyes.

"It's fine Mr. Corwin. I'll be fine here. Take your time in fixing the appliances, I have a feeling I won't be eating here that often anyway." He smiled slightly and nodded and turned to walk away, then said,

"Remember, if you need anything I live two floors down and…"

"Three doors down on the left. I remember Mr. Corwin. Thank you." And I quickly hustled him out the door and shut it behind him. I quickly locked it as well and strode across the floor and glanced out the many windows that were across the eastern wall of my new home and almost gasped at the view. It was sunset and it was a gorgeous view, the oranges and reds of the sunset glinted off the skyscrapers of Paragon City. "Well at least I know how long I'll be here this time. A whole year though. Well I guess that means this place needs some serious help. But this city is huge! I've never protected a city this huge before. Well I guess I should go to that person Zeus said would be waiting for me, Azuria I think her name was." I quickly went to the closet, where Zeus had relayed that my 'wardrobe' would be. I opened it and saw it. My costume that I thought I had forsaken, that I thought I would never wear again. It was different from when I had first worn it, instead of an all black shozoko, it had become a black padded armor shirt with lightning bolts across the chest and padded armor pants with lightning bolts along the side. Instead of my original mask it had been replaced by a hood and mask, the boots were also new; they were belted leather with spikes along the side. I sighed and started to put the pieces of the outfit on. I felt strange once I put the hood and mask on for once I looked in the mirror, I was no longer myself, I was Ninja Lightning. I looked into the closet and saw a familiar sheath. I pulled it out and strapped it on my back then I pulled the sword that it held out into my hands. It glowed faintly almost as if it had recognized me, I smiled slightly from behind my mask, "Hello old friend. I thought I would never use you again. I guess you never know what the future holds. Well I guess we should go now." Once again the sword seemed to understand me because it glowed brighter before I put it back in its sheath. I walked to the window and opened it and dove from them. I felt the wind whipping by my face and then I reached out and grabbed a flag pole that was jutting out from the side of the building and whipped around a few times to slow my momentum and let myself loose and I fell once again towards the pavement but I had angled it so I could bounce off the tarp of the entrance to the building. I somersaulted through the air one last time and landed on the pavement as if I had just jumped only a few feet instead of a few hundred feet. I glanced around but the citizens didn't even seem to notice what had happened in fact most of them ignored me all together. I straightened myself up and started walking towards the town hall, where I was told Azuria would be. Looking to the sky I saw that it must be near 7:00 PM and that no one even this Azuria person wouldn't be at the town hall at this time. However as I neared the town hall I saw that the lights were still blazing and that there were many people meandering about outside. Most of the people ignored but some people waved at me and smiled happily at me. I waved back a little uncomfortable with the way people seemed to be used to me already. 'This place is way too weird.' I thought to myself. I sighed and resigned myself not to complain, I would just have to wait to talk to Zeus about why he sent me here. I walked up the stairs and pulled on the handle of the door and surprisingly it opened. I held back my shock and I walked in, feeling the cool air from the air conditioner blast into my face. I glanced around the main hall and looked at the gaudy carpet and found a sign to the east of where I was standing saying "New Hero Assignment". 'New Hero?' I thought to myself. Once again I shrugged and let it slide. I had been fighting crime for many years but since I was new in Paragon City they considered me new. 'Oh well, you win some you lose some'. I thought. I headed down that passage until I came to a sign above a door that stated M.A.G.I. I looked in the door and saw a woman standing behind a desk looking through some paperwork. I noticed a name plate on the desk stating that the person behind the desk was Azuria.

"Well don't just stand there in the doorway come on in." Azuria said without looking up from her paperwork. I was startled that she heard me since I was not making any sound but I guessed since she was the head of the magic contacts she must have some sort of presence sensing spells around her office. I strolled in and put my hands on my hips and was about to introduce myself but before I could she glanced up and looked at me and without a hint of a smile on her face said, "Dressed like that you must be Ninja Lightning." I stood there in shock and felt the anger rise up inside me. I forced it back down and sighed heavily realizing it was definitely going to be a long year in Paragon for the 'Great' Ninja Lightning.


End file.
